Tails
by Nicicia
Summary: "Look on the bright side," said Merlin "It could have been worse." "And what, Merlin," Arthur retorted "could possibly be worse than this?" "Well," Merlin smiled "we could have had to fight a bloodthirsty army as bunnies instead."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, this is fanfiction after all, so it should be pretty obvious.**

**So a plotbunny was nibbling at my brain, and well, since I rather like my brain, I decided to write this down before that damn bunny managed to screw it up for good. XD **

**If you are by any chance reading the fanfic Merlin and Harry Potter, I promise I'm still working on it, and that writing this fic here does not mean I'm delaying any upcoming chapters. So you can sit back and relax. ;) **

**So, on with this story.**

**Prologue**

Merlin's hands clutched the material of Arthur's tunic as though it was his last lifeline. He was pretty sure his knuckles where white at that point. Funny how holding onto Arthur seemed to be his main thoughts, especially since what he should really be worrying about was _breathing._

Merlin's mouth was forced open against his conscious will by natural reflexes. Betrayed by his body's defenses that served to keep him alive. His lungs felt flat, desperately screaming for air, but when Merlin inhaled, they received cold, muddy water instead.

His insides were suddenly on fire, and Merlin's eyes shot open. He was surrounded by darkness, and his throat tore in a silent scream. Tightening his grip on Arthur's clothes, he began kicking his legs for all he was worth. But was he going up, or further down?

He felt the current of rushing water tear at him from all sides. He was tossed and turned, spinning around. He vaguely felt one of his legs smash into something hard. Was it something sharp? He couldn't tell, nor did he care.

The burning sensation in his lungs had vanished, replaced by the feeling of an invisible rope tied around his neck and tightening rapidly, cutting off his wind pipe. But then why did it feel like the rope was actually inside his throat? White dots were appearing in front of his eyes, and he felt the hem of Arthur's tunic slowly slip out of his hands...

NO! He had to hold on!

A hand clamped around Merlin's wrist. Death had taken hold of him at last. A small smile coated Merlin's lips, as long as Arthur came out of this nightmare alive, he'd go willingly.

_I promise you this, prat. If you ask me to be your servant in the next life, I'll throw something at your head._

Arthur's head whipped round to look over his shoulder, and his blue eyes widened and became so large he looked like a petrified deer.

Somewhere inside his chest, his heart was beating a thundering drum roll, but for the life of him he couldn't tell where. He didn't feel attached to his body at all. For all he knew he might have lost an arm or a leg to the sharp rocks beneath him at the river's bottom.

"Arthur!" a deep voice called nearby "Arthur, look ahead!"

Arthur's gaze roamed quickly to his left and fell upon a mob of brown hair plastered to a face. That face belonged to a knight, and one of the best. Sir Gwaine.

"I know!" Arthur was trying to call back; his voice unusually high pitched "The current's too strong! We'll go down with it!"

Gwaine's head disappeared under the splashing water for a moment. When Gwaine burst through the surface again with a gasp, Arthur let out a shaky breath.

"You alright, Gwaine?" Arthur yelled over the rumbling rush of the river.

Gwaine's irises were suddenly so small his eyes looked almost completely white "Where's Merlin?"

Arthur's breath caught in his throat. He swiveled his head in all directions, but he could see no part of Merlin among the raging water, sharp rocks, logs and white foam.

"Merlin!" His voice was shaking, though he decided to blame it on the cold water "Merlin! Answer me, Merlin!"

Gwaine joined in yelling for Merlin as well.

Arthur would have continued calling for Merlin until his throat was sore, or his voice lost. High cliff sides zoomed past him so fast they appeared only as large grey blurs. The all too familiar rumbling of crushing water was growing rapidly loader. Arthur turned his head to look behind him. Ahead, the river seemed to simply stop existing, as though dissolving into the blue sky, like he was nearing the end of the world.

Well if this was truly the edge of the world, then he was about to fall over it.

Though he knew it was fruitless, his will to survive made his arms strike at the water, and his legs to kick up. That's when he felt it. One of his legs hit something underwater. Something heavy was clinging to him, weighing him down. Arthur plunged one hand under the surface and he started patting the front of his tunic. His fingers brushed against something soft, and his hand quickly wrapped itself around it.

Arthur felt like screaming. In his mind's eye, flashes of sea monsters were forcing their way in. Still, he began pulling his arm up towards the surface, dragging whatever he'd grabbed hold of with it. He would face any enemy this blasted river decided to throw at him, now when he was already so close to death.

A pale, unmoving hand appeared above the water.

Arthur's heart jumped up his throat, and his mouth gaped wide. Swimming be damned, he used his hand not holding the wrist to take hold of the person's clothes.

Though his arms protested, Arthur managed to heave the person further towards the surface. Raven black hair burst from the murky depths, then prominent white cheekbones, and blue lips.

"Merlin!" Arthur and Gwaine's voices rang simultaneously.

Merlin's eyes remained closed, and his weight was dragging at Arthur's arms.

A violent shiver that had nothing to do with the cold water surged through Arthur with such force his numbness weren't able to hold it back. "Merlin, wake up! Can you hear me?"

"What's wrong with him?" Gwaine coughed nearby.

"Merlin, open your eyes!" Arthur wrapped both his hands around Merlin's shoulder to keep him steadier in the chaotic water. "I order you to answer me, right now!"

Merlin's head lolled, his body remaining as limp as a ragdoll.

"Dammit, Merlin!" Arthur turned Merlin around so his back was facing Arthur. "You are not allowed to die on me, idiot!"

He seized Merlin under the armpits and locked his own hands together at Merlin's chest. Merlin's head was now resting on one of Arthur's shoulders.

With both his hands occupied holding onto Merlin, Arthur knew he would need to thread water like never before should he manage to keep both their heads above the water's surface. Although, once again looking over his shoulder, it didn't look like he'd had to struggle much longer.

Arthur's eyes were glistening, and his breathing came through gritted teeth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a pair of hands and a lump of brown hair disappear over the edge of the waterfall.

Arthur had no doubt it would be a very impressive height to plummet from, and Gwaine had received the honor of doing it first. He always did seem to want to beat Arthur to everything.

"Looks like we're next." Arthur whispered, gaze locked to the drop up front "I'm sorry, Merlin."

All his feeling were centered in his arms and hands, which Arthur was determined to keep locked around Merlin's limp form at all costs.

Facing his enemy with fierce eyes, Arthur had just a moment to look down into the depths he and Merlin would fall down in together, and all he could see was never-ending white...

It felt as though a boulder crashed into him, and then his body was airborne. He felt Merlin's dead weight on his chest, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to hold on to that skinny brave idiot of a manservant...his best friend.

**What'd you think? :D I usually hate prologues cause most of them are so boring. So if Im going to write one it better be pretty suspenseful ;D Basically, I need affirmation from you on whether this story is worth writing. It's for your entertainment after all ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I did own Merlin, why would I be writing fanfics on this web site?**

**Thank you very much to all who reviewed! You're awesome!**

**Since you've last heard from me, I've managed to become addicted to Fullmetal Alchemist. Watched both fma and Brotherhood in less than a week. So much angst... XD And I think it inspired me to make a very action compelled story, so that is what this fic will be turning into. **

**Rated T for violence, language...and Gwaine. **

* * *

Tails

Chapter 1

Arthur's head felt as alight as a feather, and after considering this, he realized so did the rest of his body as well. Was he dead? Could this be what death felt like? He'd always been under the impression that pain ceased with death, so this made sense to him.

Although, apparently he still had a sense of touch, because he could feel his chin resting on some kind of surface and he wondered if it was cold. Putting all his focus into the part of his body that touched ground, he determined he was lying on his side, and whatever he was lying on felt slightly chilly.

Opening them, he was pleased to discover he still had eyes. Without lifting his head, his gaze scanned the surroundings in front of his line of vision.

The large grey form of a lake lay bathed in white fog further down a bank. Looking to his left, or at least the direction he presumed to be left, he saw dark shadows of naked trees behind a thin veil of white. The sizzling of running water tingled in his ears; sounding is though it came from next to his feet. Arthur thought of a creek.

A tremble weaved up his spine, and his legs and arms twitched. For some reason, he suddenly felt like getting up, as though he'd been lying down for days on end and his body was begging to move around again.

_Well, if I am to stay in shape, I can't keep lying here all day.__But I'm not fat, though, despite was Merlin implies!_

MERLIN! The waterfall! Gwaine!

Arthur planted his hands firmly on the ground, quickly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, and sprang to his feet.

Then his world spun round, and with a startled yelp Arthur usually wouldn't be caught dead emitting, his upper body fell forward towards the ground. Arthur's arms shot out in front of him to take the impact, and he once more found himself back on his hands and knees, which felt strangely numb compared to the rest of his body.

_Alright, so maybe I'm not quite as ready to stand up yet, after all._

After waiting a few moments, during which he noted the ground around the lake was completely bare of any vegetation, Arthur decided to try again. He used his hands to push himself back up on two legs, but once again he seemed to overbalance and fell forward.

Feeling frustration creep up on him, he grumbled and staggered back onto his feet for a third time. Though his body felt strangely heavy all of a sudden, and he swayed forward a little, Arthur managed to gather enough strength to keep his balance.

With a triumphant chuckle, he proceeded to put one foot in front of the other. Evidently the small movement was enough to tip his body forward and, once again, he found himself on his knees.

_The hell? This is ridiculous! I'm worse than Merlin, and I'm not even dizzy!_ Arthur clenched his teeth hard. _Fine, I'll just crawl around looking for the others._

He once again took to scrutinizing his surroundings, hoping to see a familiar tuft of hair, an arm or leg, somewhere between the shadows and dense mist.

His heart fell when he couldn't seem to find one trace of Merlin, or any of his knights. Perhaps that was because they were already lying at the bottom of the grey lake? Arthur shook his head, forcing the lump that was forming in his throat back where it came from.

He had to find them, Merlin, Gwaine, even Lancelot, Percival and Elyan, whom he had no clue what had happened to. Had they ended up in the river too?

Arthur lifted one of his hands from the ground and put it tentatively in front of the other, and the motion made his back feel oddly light, as though crawling like this was a very natural movement for him to be doing. He decided to flex his fingers experimentally, but for some reason they wouldn't move.

His heart seemed to take one especially powerful beat. He looked down...

_WHAT THE HELL?_

On the ground, where his hands should be, were two sand coloured paws instead.

Without even thinking what this could mean, Arthur turned his head round to look over his shoulder, which wasn't there. What he saw was his new long and sleek back, also covered in fur, and the colour was an eerie resemblance to his blonde hair. Behind his back something was twitching, and Arthur's eyes widened comically.

He also had a tail! A very fluffy looking tail!

Alright, so he might have a tail, but it was decidedly not fluffy. There was nothing fluffy about Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. His tail was simply...bushy. He wasn't exactly thrilled about that description either, but it did sound less feminine, so it was good enough.

_More to the point. I have a tail! And...and fur and stuff!_

Arthur bounced like an arrow from a crossbow down to the bank of the lake, where he looked down at the surface. Although the water appeared very dark and murky, his reflection was all too visible, and his eyes went as round as wheels on barrows.

The face that looked back at him from the water was not his own...but at the same it was. He had a long snout with a large, wet looking black nose, pointy ears, and he was completely covered in the blonde-looking fur. The only reason he was certain he was looking at himself was because the wolf's face had his eyes. His sky blue eyes that made every girl, woman (and quite a few blokes as well) in Camelot, swoon.

_Holy mother of...Sorcery!_

He started scrambling backwards up the bank, shaking his head so violently it looked like it might snap at any moment. When he reached the top of the bank, he stopped moving altogether and stood there with his four legs frozen in their tracks.

_Nonononono...This can't be happening! I should be dead! I fell down a bloody waterfall for goodness' sake!_

Images of dark, raging waters started playing out in his mind. Gwaine's voice was calling out to him...He was dragging a limp Merlin from the depths...and the sensation of falling...

Merlin! Where was Merlin? He'd sworn he'd hold onto him!

A strong breath of cold wind ruffled Arthur's fur. He looked up at the rest of the lake; more of it was becoming visible for each gust of wind. The thick fog was parting ways in the middle and spreading out to the sides, where it thinned rapidly.

Arthur's heart flipped and he felt every beat. His legs tensed, and his ears prickled forward as the other sides of the lake became visible.

Then the fog was completely gone, and the whole lake was laying there like a huge, dark, ominous grey puddle.

Arthur immediately started scanning the surroundings for any sign of movements. He noticed that several small creeks dispersed from the lake all around it, going up the bank.

Wait, up?

Arthur looked back at the place where he had woken up; remembering he'd heard the sounds of water over there. Not far away, a small creek was running up the bank and lead to exactly where he'd been laying a few moments ago. Arthur took off towards it with long jumping strides.

He looked down at the creek before him, and took a couple of steps back.

_This isn't right! Water isn't supposed to run uphill...is it?_

A strange growl-like bark rang through the air. Arthur whirled round, tripping a little over his hind legs. A dark shape of something distinctly four-legged was standing only a few feet away. As the mist cleared a little from the bank as well, the shadow revealed itself as a wolf with pleasantly chestnut fur, and gentle looking, dark brown eyes.

_Wolves don't usually have eyes like that? Actually, they kind of remind me of...Could it be...?_

Just to be on the safe side, Arthur bent all his four legs slightly and adopted a crouching stance, looking like he was about to pounce on the yet unknown wolf. His ears bent towards his skull, and his lips curled back into a snarl, showing dark pinkish gums and large, imposing, white canines.

"Who are you?"

The other wolf's ears flickered, and it blinked, the tip of its long tail twitching.

"I'll ask you one more time," Arthur said coolly "who are you?"

The other wolf continued to stare at him.

Arthur's ears started unlocking from their backwards bent position. "Um, can you even understand me?"

The other wolf cocked its brown head to one side and blinked a few times.

Just when Arthur's stomach dropped, thinking this might actually be a real natural born wolf after all, and he wondered whether he should just turn and leave. The other wolf's ears perked, and its whole body jerked.

"Arthur?" A familiar voice said, seemingly erupting inside his head. "Sire, is that...is that really you there?"

Arthur's eyes widened, even though he'd had a good suspicion of the wolf's identity ever since he'd first laid eyes on it "Lancelot?"

Lancelot's puppy eyes seemed even larger than usual, and he took a couple of steps towards him "Arthur! How-"

"Haven't a clue." Arthur straightened back up from his crouching position "I don't know whether I should be relieved it's you or not. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you're alive, I wasn't sure what had happened to you after Merlin, Gwaine and I fell in that river, but we're not exactly ourselves right now."

Lancelot's muzzle seemed to form a small smile "I know what you mean. It feels strange not having a human body anymore." Then his smile seemed to fade again "After I saw you fall down that cliff, Percival, Elyan and I ran to the edge to see what had happened to you. Then I remember something slamming into my back and I lost my balance. I was being carried away by the current when Percival gripped my arm. He was holding onto one of the rocks, but the rock was too slippery, and in the end his grip came loose. I'm afraid I don't know what happened to Elyan."

Arthur's stomach felt like it was being tied into a knot. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to his next question "You haven't seen any of the others since...well becoming like this, have you?"

Lancelot's head dropped, and he slowly shook it. "I woke up alone just a little further round this lake."

Arthur swallowed heavily, cleared his throat and lifted his head high. "Then our first priority is to find out what happened to the others. And then we must figure out what or who did this to us." Arthur lifted one of his front paws and looked down at it quickly before turning to gaze to the slowly clearing fog behind him.

"You said you woke up on the bank," Arthur's eyes turned to Lancelot again "just like I did."

"You think the others might be somewhere around this lake as well?" Lancelot turned his head in the direction of the grey waters for a moment.

Arthur nodded, his furry ears bobbing a little, "Normally I'd suggest we split up, but seeing as we really have no clue where we are-you don't know, do you?"

Lancelot shook his head.

"Then we'll stay together." Arthur said firmly "There's obviously some kind of sorcery going on here. We best be two should we need to defend ourselves."

Lancelot gave a court nod.

Arthur turned on the spot, and started marching along the lake. He had barely taken ten steps before something big and dark shot from practically out of nowhere.

The shadow rammed into Arthur's shoulder, and the next thing he knew, the other side of his body slammed against the hard ground. His head pounding as though his brain was trying to escape through his skull, Arthur tried to get up, but something was pinning his shoulder and hip down.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lancelot was downed as well, a large grey wolf had him pinned on his back with its front paws against his belly and chest.

_More wolves!_

Arthur turned his head and looked up at his own attacker.

Jaws opened in a snarl, a long purplish tongue lay in between black and dark pink, saliva engrossed gums, out of which several sharp white teeth and long slender canines protruded, was looming over Arthur's face. Above the jaws and shining black nose, pair of brown eyes was twinkling amidst rich, oak brown fur, which seemed to glisten in non-existent sunshine.

_Oh, I know who you are..._

"Get-off-me." Arthur sneered into the canine face above him.

The brown wolf's snarl abruptly faltered, and its head jerked upwards, away from Arthur, though it eyes remained fastened on him.

"Princess?"

"Nice to see you too," Arthur said slowly through gritted teeth, "Sir Gwaine."

Gwaine gaped, and Arthur decided to use the opportunity to get on his feet (make that paws). He rolled onto his back. Gwaine's paws didn't even bother holding him in place, and he rolled away from Gwaine and all the way round on his belly. Gwaine simply stared at him as Arthur raised himself into a standing position.

"Would you look at that?" Gwaine said, lifting his would-be eyebrow "It's alright Percy, it's just the princess and...Is that you down there, Lance?"

The large grey wolf stepped away from Lancelot and glanced at Gwaine with narrow eyes "I told you, it's Percival."

"And I've told you," Gwaine's eyes twinkled viciously "it's much too long. When one is a person of excitement and battles, the name must essentially be easy and quick to call out by ones friends and foes."

Arthur let out a long sigh, and shook his head exasperatedly. Lancelot, who had now gotten back on his feet, shared a look with Percival.

"You seem to have adjusted quickly." Arthur muttered.

Gwaine's face broke into a canine grin, showing rows of pointy white teeth "I've never been a wolf before. It's all a new adventure. By the way, anyone know how we all ended up with these four-legged bodies of ours?"

Arthur, Lancelot and Percival all shook their heads.

"Um, you two didn't see Merlin anywhere, did you?" Lancelot looked from Gwaine to Percival.

The knot in Arthur's stomach was back with a vengeance. His eyes fixed on Gwaine and Percival, although he already had a good inkling of what their answers would be.

"No, we haven't." Gwaine's gaze turned to Arthur.

Arthur sighed "I held onto him right up until we went down the waterfall. I don't really remember what happened after that. I woke up alone on the bank here."

"What about Elyan?" Percival added.

"Haven't seen him since before we took a dip in that river." Gwaine said, head turning from side to side as though he was scouting for something.

"That settles it." Arthur turned on his voice of authority "We are searching for Merlin and Sir Elyan. Like I told Lancelot, once we're all together, we can find out who made us into this." Arthur waved his tail in front of the group as he started walking.

It felt like they'd been walking around the lake for a day, which had Arthur in a state of mild surprise. The lake hadn't looked this big. Only shortly after they'd started their search, Gwaine had suggested they split up, but the thought of separating his group of knights (none of which had swords on them, not that Arthur could see how the weapons would be of any use to them with their absence of hands) in a place where water was running upstream with rapidly clearing and thickening fog, made his insides do uncomfortable little flips.

Even when Gwaine pointed out they would find Merlin much quicker if they all looked in different places, Arthur suppressed the shivering feeling running up his back, and simply continued leading the group further along, quietly telling Gwaine it would be redundant.

When Gwaine had attempted actually straying away to take up a search all on his own, he was caught by Lancelot, who had then explained to Gwaine what Arthur had told him earlier about how they had best stay together should any threats arise, that they'd be stronger as a group.

"We're knights!" Gwaine had protested "We can fight and take care of ourselves, hell, Lance, you even fought for a living!...Merlin isn't that type of person..."

Arthur's insides had tightened, his back had stiffened, and he'd rounded on Gwaine with flashing eyes and a lump in his throat that seemed to grow "In case you hadn't noticed, we don't exactly know where we are, or even what this place properly looks like. There's this damn fog everywhere, I can swear that's the second time I've seen that tree there! All adding to we have little if no chance of finding each other again should we get separated!"

Gwaine had kept throwing glaring looks Arthur's way ever since. Lancelot seemed to have decided he should take up the task of being a buffer, and had moved up to walk between Arthur and Gwaine. Percival stayed close by on Gwaine's other side, (towering at least a head over the other wolf's back) as though he didn't quite trust Gwaine to obey Arthur's orders.

Arthur was reminded of the suspicion he'd had about Gwaine for a good while now, the feeling that the only reason Gwaine showed up (almost always) to combat training instead of hanging around at the tavern all day was because Merlin persuaded him to. Arthur had toyed with the thought that Merlin's persuasion had involved the words 'fat' and 'keep in shape', because he honestly couldn't think of any other type of leverage that would affect Gwaine.

Arthur closed his eyes and emptied his lungs for air. _Where are you, Merlin?_

_

* * *

_

**So, what are your thoughts? What did you think of the characterisations so far? I hope everyone is in character. I must say thinking of how Arthur and the knights would react to finding out they've been turned into wolves was a challenge, which is why I'm waiting in anticipation to hear your thoughts.**

**I'm still unsure of whether this story is worth writing, it really does depend on how much you would like to know what's going to happen next. I do have a properly planned plot written down.**

**Looking forward to read your response :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it's as simple as that.**

**You've convinced me, I'm finishing this story! :D Which means, as usual, that I have a goal with this story. It has to be brilliant, so make sure to tell me what you think.**

**Thank you so much to the lovely people who reviewed!**

**Rated T for violence, language...and Gwaine. (Is there really a need to mention this before every chapter?)**

**On another note, my fma addiction has reached a new level, namely the 'Colonel Mustang is dead sexy...in a miniskirt' point XD**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Tails

Chapter 2

"Emrys…"

Beneath him, forests in autumn's yellow, orange and brown coatings were whizzing past. He could see several blue rivers weaving their way around trees, grey hilltops and mountains, like long, curving snakes.

_I am flying?_

Merlin remembered that time the Great Dragon had carried him through the skies so he could get back to Camelot to save it from Morgause and Morgana's plans. The wind had been rushing on his face, and although it had made him shiver like a leaf, he'd relished the sensation and the incredible view of the kingdom being underneath the clouds provided.

He was not quite sure how he came to be so high above the ground this time, but he might as well enjoy it while he could.

Except...where was the cold wind?

_I can't feel anything!_

"Emrys..."

Merlin tried to gasp, but discovered he couldn't. It was like he didn't have the right body parts to do it anymore. He should feel an increase in heartbeat now...but he didn't have a chest in which to hold the organ necessary.

He must have perished in that river after all.

Something glinted in the sunlight close by, and Merlin shifted his focus onto it. Some sort of thin golden thread seemed to be floating next to him.

No, not next to, the thread was hanging from him somehow.

Merlin couldn't to see the logic in that; he didn't have a body for anything to be attached to.

"Eeeemryssssss..."

_Yes, what do you want? I'm a little busy being dead at the moment._

"Emrys...return...Emrys..."

_Return to where?_

"Emrys...let go..."

_Could you please stop using that name, it's just Merlin._

"They will fall...and so must you...Emrys..."

_They? Who are they? What do you mean?_

"...awaiting...return..."

_What are you talking about? Who are you?_

"_Emrys...fall, Emrys..."_

Below, landscapes seemed to blur into a haze. Somehow, even though he couldn't feel it, Merlin knew he was increasing speed. Everything turned white...The golden thread seemed to yank him backwards...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"MERLIN!"

"Merlin!"

"Elyan!"

"Is anybody out there?"

"Damn it!" Gwaine slammed a front paw into the ground "We've been wandering around this bloody lake for ages. We need to start looking elsewhere."

Arthur kept his gaze forward, continuing walking in a steady, though rather slow pace.

"Sire," Lancelot said from beside him "I have given my full allegiance to you, and will follow your orders to my death, but I agree with Sir Gwaine. We have very likely already been round the whole lake now."

Arthur stopped. The other knights halted as well. A small creek was sizzling nearby.

Arthur's eyes were turned on the barren ground "You all said you woke up by this lake, alone. It makes sense for Merlin and Elyan to do the same."

Gwaine's eyes narrowed and Lancelot gave him a careful look. Percival's grey ears were turned in Arthur's direction.

"Perhaps," Lancelot said slowly and deliberately "Merlin and Sir Elyan did wake up on the bank, but started wondering away, looking for us, maybe?"

Arthur's blue eyes turned to look at Lancelot; he hesitated "That is one possibility."

"Well, what are we standing here for, then?" Gwaine burst from between Lancelot and the tall form of Percival, the tip of his tail jerking erratically, "Let's get going!"

"Wait, Sir Gwaine-" Lancelot reached out one of his front paws as though to grab some part of Gwaine, but didn't even come close to touching.

"Gwaine," Arthur warned "I did not say we go."

Gwaine's steps faltered and he came to slow halt. He turned his head and glowered back at Arthur "Our friend is missing. I won't just stand here waiting for you to come to decision while Merlin...and Elyan, could be dying!"

Gwaine's words pierced through Arthur like a hot knife. Images of the pale, lifeless Merlin in the raging river shot into his mind before he could stop them. His chest was tightening, and he had to summon a great strength not to take one sharp intake of breath. He started advancing on Gwaine "Are you implying you can lead my men better, _Sir_ Gwaine?"

Gwaine rose to his full height, neck straight, puffy brown tail held aloft, and faced Arthur with burning eyes.

Arthur met Gwaine's gaze without hesitation, and he came to stand so close to him their noses were almost touching.

_He didn't even flinch, and he's not even blinking...I'm goddamn lucky to have him, even if he seems just as incapable of following direct orders as Merlin. Damn it! MERLIN!_

"You looked away!" Gwaine's voice rang "Now, I think that makes me the winner of this little time-consuming staring contest of yours."

"What?" Arthur's ears prickled "I did not!"

_Damn it, Merlin, even when you're not here you're a distraction!_

"I'm afraid, Sire, that your eyes did stray to the left for a moment there."

"Not helping, Lancelot." Arthur groaned out "And where do you think you're going, _Gwaine_?"

Gwaine growled a guttural "I've already told you, _princess_," and he waved his tail as though dismissively "I am going to find my best friend."

Arthur's nerves ignited, it felt as though someone was trying to shove a torch into the back of his head. He flexed the muscles in his hind legs, and bent his front ones, his teeth bared. He was about to jump and physically restrain Gwaine (or punch him in the face, fists or not) when a splashing sound accompanied by a very strong intake of breath made him topple off balance.

"Was that..." Lancelot's head whipped round to look towards the bank.

"I think someone's in the lake." Percival whispered.

Arthur, Lancelot and Percival looked at each other for a moment, before they all nodded once simultaneously and started creeping in the direction of the lake, which was currently obscured by a thick blanket of white fog. Gwaine, who had frozen in his tracks at the unexpected commotion, turned and shuffled after Arthur and the others with both ears completely rigid.

Arthur could hear his own heartbeats drumming loudly against his ribs as he walked down the bank. He kept his eyes straight ahead and was squinting into the fog. He tried to dim every ounce of hope that it might be Merlin sloshing around in the waters, not wanting to face whatever feelings would run through him if it wasn't.

The edge of the water was visible now, and a dark shadow was staggering ashore.

"Merlin?" Gwaine pounded past Arthur towards the figure, his tail wagging, and it slapped Arthur's snout.

"Wait!" Lancelot called "We don't know if it's him. It could be a thre-"

But Gwaine appeared not to have heard him, he jumped right up to the figure which had now cleared the lake and was panting heavily with its head down.

"Merlin? Is that you my friend?" Gwaine said.

The figure was a slender looking wolf, with sleek cobalt coloured fur, which was currently dripping puddles onto the ground. With Lancelot and Percival flanking him, Arthur came to a slightly wobbled halt.

"...Is that you, Merlin?" Arthur said weakly.

"It's not Merlin, it is Elyan." The wolf wheezed, and small dribbles of water spilled from between its teeth. "Sorry to disappoint."

Arthur's heart sank, and his tail fell limply and was still "Not at all. I'm glad to see you're still kicking, Sir Elyan. You're a too valuable knight to lose so soon."

"Nice to know my life is valued." Elyan coughed, and he spat out a mouthful of mud.

"Your sister would never be herself again." Arthur realized only too late that it might not be the most reassuring thing to say.

A quick humming sound came from Elyan's throat before he proceeded to shake his body, ears flapping against his skull. Water droplets flew in all directions, and Gwaine grimaced as he was standing closest to Elyan, received most of the blast. When he was finished drying himself, Elyan muttered a small apology.

"I guess this whole wolf business is getting to me already." Elyan said, looking sheepish. "I woke up somewhere along the lake. Thought I was still dreaming when I saw my reflection in the water."

"Why were you in the lake?" Lancelot asked with peeved ears.

"I remembered seeing you all fall in the river as well, so I thought I'd look for you, to make sure you were either dead or alive. I assumed you were in the lake. Only..." Elyan's eyes suddenly found the ground "I discovered I didn't know how to swim with this body. Thought I heard familiar voices nearby so I decided to go get to the bank where I thought I'd heard them. So are all of us wolves, now?"

"Apparently so." said Arthur.

"Elyan, mate," Gwaine said "you didn't see Merlin along the bank or anything, did you? Or another wolf?"

Elyan shook his head.

Lancelot explained to Elyan they had been wandering around the lake looking for the remainder of the group, and now all they needed to do was find Merlin before they could decide what the next step should be.

"It seems rather strange," Percival said quietly when Lancelot had finished, "didn't you say we have already been around the whole lake?"

"That tree with the braches that looks like a couple of clashing swords over there, I believe we have passed it at least three times now." Lancelot answered.

"So we can all confirm we have been around the lake at least twice now?"

Arthur felt a chill in his legs "What are getting at, Sir Percival?"

"We went around the lake, but none of us saw Elyan along the bank." Percival's eyes held certain seriousness in them that Arthur had to admit he hadn't noticed before.

"How is that possible?" Lancelot gasped "Elyan, how long ago would you say you woke up?"

Elyan blinked "Fairly recently, why?"

"But that could mean..." Lancelot's voice trailed into a whisper "it is as though you didn't come to be here the same time as we did..."

Arthur gasped, but covered it up by turning it into a snort "Are saying Elyan just appeared out of thin air while we were walking around looking for him?"

Lancelot's ears flickered and his gaze drifted to the lake "I cannot be certain, Sire. However, it does offer some explanation to this."

Arthur could feel his bowels constricting, and he felt the tip of his own tail twitching in stiff motions. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find Gwaine's mouth close to his ear, and for a moment he wondered if Gwaine intended to bite it off.

"We fell down a waterfall, did we not?" Gwaine's voice was low, but it seemed to hold an enormous amount of strength, which caused all the other knights to turn their ears in Arthur's and Gwaine's direction. "A fairly big one, yes? which should make a lot of noise. Probably be able to hear it from a great distance..."

Arthur heard several sharp intakes of breath, and then realizations crashed upon him like a boulder.

"Exactly," said Gwaine, and he stepped back. His darkening eyes roamed over every one of them in turn as he voiced what they were all undoubtedly thinking. "If we fell down a waterfall that ends in this lake...then why can't we hear it?"

Time might have come to a standstill. Arthur, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan and Gwaine stood rigid, they eyes darting between each other, but none of their heads moved. There wasn't even a flicker of a tail.

Arthur couldn't feel his stomach anymore, and his legs were like sticks. He couldn't even hear his own heartbeats through the heavy silence

_What the hell is this place?_

From that point on, Arthur felt his temper, along with a pitiful anxiety rise within him, as a new discussion took place. The fact that Elyan had woken up on the bank too, just like everyone else in their group, only fueled Arthur's belief that Merlin would do the same. Gwaine, whose anger Arthur thought had evaporated with the discovery, or lack thereof, of the waterfall, once again began a counterargument.

"We are just supposed to wander around this godforsaken lake until Merlin just appears?"

"Trust me, I'm not so enthusiastic about the idea either, but it looks like the only course of action we can take."

To Arthur's mild astonishment, Gwaine had grumpily started to see sense in his words, and grumbled a quiet "Damn princess has a point." Which, even though it wasn't exactly an agreement, it was an assurance that Gwaine would willingly follow orders for now, so Arthur refrained from mentioning his displeasure at that blasted nickname Gwaine had made for him.

Arthur was about to turns on his tail to lead his knights on another excursion around the lake when he heard Lancelot call out.

"Look!"

"Something is happening to that creek over there!"

Percival was pointing one of his front legs in the same direction Lancelot was looking in. What couldn't be more than ten steps away, a bluish glow seemed to be rising up from the water flowing in a small crack in the earth.

Beside him, Arthur could feel his knights tense. His ears bent backwards, his tail lifted to the same height as his back, and began to twitch irregularly. "Everyone, keep still and don't take your eyes off that creek."

Just as the words escaped him, he received a strong wave of wind in his face. As the cold blast tore at his fur, the whiteness around them was becoming thicker, closing in and wrapping around the creek and the blue glow like a cloak.

Arthur's eyes felt dry, and they began watering excessively. His nose felt numb. He saw the blue hue of light being swallowed by the fog as he turned his face away to shield if from the wind.

When the rush of freezing wind abruptly ceased, Arthur took a few moments to blink out the salty water from his eyes before he turned in the direction of the creek again. The fog had cleared, and on the ground, an animal was lying with its back facing them.

Arthur shared a cautious look with his knights, and then he slowly started to advance towards the creature. Lancelot and Percival was flanking him one side, while Gwaine and Elyan guarded the other.

For each step, his chest felt so light it might have been emptied of all its organs, though he knew his heart was still there, and he was determined to not let it speed up. But the closer he got, the more Arthur thought the animal began to resemble a wolf...

The animal's belly was rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Gwaine brushed past Arthur and Elyan, but they were only a few steps away from the new arrival now, so it only took one bounce before he was standing over it.

"Merlin?" Gwaine's voice was low as he stepped around the wolf to peer at its face.

Arthur came up to stand beside Gwaine, Lancelot keeping next to him. The black form of Elyan and the larger grey form of Percival shuffled up beside Gwaine.

"Do you think it's him?" Elyan asked with a quick glance at Arthur.

"Who else could it be?" Lancelot said "This is what happened to all of us, is it not?

"It does sort of look like him, doesn't it?" Elyan cocked his head to one side, "Sort of."

Arthur considered this statement for a moment, and his eyes started studying the wolf in front of him more closely. Its fur looked as though the color black had been dumped on its back, and then run down the rest of its body, fading into dark grey, getting lighter and turning white at its belly and legs.

Though he found it a little difficult to discern when the wolf was lying on its side like that, Arthur thought the ears looked perhaps a little longer and bigger than what would be considered normal.

"Should we try to wake him?" Lancelot said "Or let him wake up on his own?"

As though to answer Lancelot's question, Gwaine sat down, looking like his usual, calm, slightly nonchalant self, with his tail laying curved around his body, the tip tapping the ground lightly. Arthur noticed the tip of Gwaine's tail looked a little darker than the rest of him.

"We will wait." Arthur said, and he too, sat down on his haunches.

Elyan shrugged, and instead of sitting, went straight down to lay with his head resting on his front paws. Next to him, Percival lowered himself slowly down as well. Lancelot simply imitated Arthur.

Though it did give Arthur time to think more about their current situation, he did not exactly feel strongly about having to wait for the wolf that may or may not be Merlin, to wake up from its slumber or unconsciousness. His rational mind was telling him to try and keep himself together, while his sense of duty was screaming at him to get going, that there was evil sorcerers about, not to mention he still had to complete the mission from his father that was the reason he and his knights were out here in the first place.

_How the hell am I supposed to find and eliminate a weapon when I'm stuck like this? This is worse than the time I got those donkey ears! I still had two legs and hands, though. Then again, this is much less embarrassing..._

A loud, bark-like yelp had Arthur flinching back to reality. The wolf had woken up.

Arthur felt a warm sensation fill his insides as he recognized the two piercing blue eyes that were staring up at him. He jumped to his feet, he was about to greet Merlin when Gwaine plunged up in action.

"Welcome back!" Gwaine's tail was wagging, and it hit Arthur's hindquarters with surprising strength.

Merlin stared up at Gwaine for a moment, before his eyes travelled between all the knights. He let out a sharp breath and began wriggling like mad. His paws trashing around as he seemed to be trying to scramble backwards, away from them.

"Merlin," Gwaine grinned "That is you, isn't it?"

Merlin only let out another barking yelp and struggled harder to push himself across the ground.

"Be quiet," Arthur scowled at Gwaine "you're scaring him, you idiot!"

"I was only saying-"

"Actually," Lancelot interrupted calmly "I don't think he knows who we are. He just woke up to see-well-a pack of oddly coloured wolves, really."

Arthur and Gwaine both looked at Lancelot and raised the patch of fur over their eyes, serving as eyebrows, then turned back to Merlin. Merlin was laying completely still now, his eyes looked incredibly large as they stared up at Arthur, and his mouth was agape with two pointy white teeth visible.

Arthur felt a strange desire to chuckle, which he promptly suppressed. He could always reproduce the mental picture later, when he was back to his human self, and then perhaps he could even tease Merlin a little about this as well. He cleared his throat. "You can stop behaving like a startled doe, Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes for good measure "It's just us, and yes, we really are wolves, this is not some drunken dream of yours after a night out with Gwaine again-"

Gwaine's lips curled back into a toothy grin.

"-And before you ask-I know you're going to-none of us knows how this happened."

Merlin stared some more, blinked a few times, one of his ears flickered backwards for a moment. Then, to Arthur's astonishment, he let out a very load groan.

_Well, that was unexpected. Thought he would freak out again, or make some snarky comment or something._

Merlin?" Arthur said, frowning.

Merlin's response was lowering his head to the ground and put one paw across his snout. He started letting out a string of hissing, growling and whimpering noises.

All the knights shared puzzled expressions.

"Merlin," Gwaine poked Merlin gently on the neck with one of his front paws "You alright down there, mate?"

Merlin's growling only grew more profound and he started shaking his head back and forth, his ears going flat.

"Is he...cursing?" Elyan asked, looking between Merlin and the rest of the group.

Before anyone could utter a response, Merlin removed his paw from his nose, stopped his tirade, and sprang to his feet, only to trip and fall flat on his face when his own long tail swept his hind legs from underneath him in an attempt to stand on two.

"Oh, right," the corners of Arthur's black lips twitched "You're wolf too, by the way."

Merlin's blue eyes narrowed, he glowered at up at Arthur, and muttered though gritted teeth "Prat."

Arthur couldn't keep it in this time, he laughed.

Merlin clambered onto his four legs, and showed Arthur his sharp teeth in what was probably supposed to appear a very frightening gesture.

Now that he was standing up, Arthur did admit Merlin's new body reminded him a lot of his human one. It was now clear Merlin's pointy ears were larger than any normal wolf's. His legs looked too long for the rest of his body, but perhaps they only appeared that way because he was still very skinny, or lanky would be a more appropriate description. His eyes were still large and way too innocent in Arthur's opinion.

_A puppy_, Arthur snorted, _he's like_ _an overgrown puppy._

After some more glaring from Merlin's part, Arthur deciding to pull together and focus on the more serious matters concerning their situation, he ordered a conference. Though what their next course of action would be was ultimately up to Arthur, as a leader, he knew he it was wise to listen and consider the input of his subordinates.

_Continue with the mission regardless of our predicament? Return to Camelot? Or pursue a way to change back into our normal selves?_

Arthur's brow was pulled into a furry frown as he listened to his knight's discussing.

"Sire," Lancelot said "I have faith in your decision, I only believe if we are to continue our mission, that we should at least find a familiar road first."

"You do have a very good point," Arthur gave a nod in Lancelot's direction "We don't know where we are, and how far in which direction the Bearsclaw Mountain is from here. However, Lord Jarlath probably keeps this weapon of his under some sort of guard. The likelihood that we will have to fight is strong, and in these bodies..."

"I suppose," Merlin said, inching forward between Lancelot and Percival "...we should find a way to change back first?"

"That would be preferable." Arthur muttered "We would have to hunt down the sorcerer who-"

"But how do we even know a sorcerer is responsible for this?" Gwaine said "As far as I understand it, we fell down a waterfall, and then we appeared by this lake one by one. Now I don't know much, or anything about magic, but somehow this doesn't scream evil sorcerer to me."

Arthur's eyes narrowed "Sorcerers have managed to deceit the people of Camelot, even my father, far too many times in the past-" A snort came from Merlin's direction. "It made me realize that when magic is concerned, nothing can be overruled."

"If I may, Sire?" Lancelot interjected "I travelled through many places before I became a knight, again. I've seen some truly wondrous things, whole mountains and forests enchanted with magic and sorcery without human inhabitants."

"So, what you're saying is," Gwaine said slowly "this could have been caused by some...magical water or something?"

Lancelot turned to him and gave a small nod.

Arthur's brain felt like it curled in on itself "If the cause of this really is some sort of enchanted place, or waterfall, then how can we find a way to reverse it?"

All the knights looked at each other for a moment.

"What about Gaius?" Merlin's voice piped up.

Arthur swooped at the suggestion that Gaius could help them find some way to turn back into humans, like an owl upon a mouse. A voice in the back of his head told him it was a long shot, but another voice droned it out my stating that Gaius knew practically everything worth knowing except combat, and if he didn't, he had such a vast majority of helpful books at his disposal.

_Well, we don't even know where we are, it'd be quicker to find a way back to Camelot than a place none of us have really been before to destroy a highly dangerous weapon without being able to use any ourselves...besides, it is much quicker finding our way to Bearsclaw Mountain if we start from a familiar road should we have to resume the mission._

"It's settled" Arthur said firmly "We will return to Camelot."

* * *

**I'm so excited to know what you think? :D Do you find everyone still in character? What do you think of the plot so far? Any theories about what will happen later based on what was revealed in this chapter?**

**I'd love to hear it all! ;D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. **

**Thank you so much to my reviewers, you know I love you and think you're awesome.**

* * *

Tails

Chapter 3

"So how does this whole speech thing work?" Merlin babbled, walking next to Arthur's tail "I mean, I can hear you inside my head, but we are actually moving our mouths, and if we want we can change it so we make animal noises instead-"

Arthur's pointy ears were hanging out to the sides "I don't know, Merlin. I'm not a sorcerer; I don't know how this works. It just does."

"See!" Merlin exclaimed "You can even speak through gritted teeth and it's still showing up in my mind!"

Arthur let out a long sigh and gently shook his head.

The heavyness in Merlin's chest dispatched a little. Perhaps if we kept annoying Arthur it would disappear completely. He refrained from making another comment as a thought struck him. Perhaps he should concentrate on spotting any familiar landmarks to determine whether they were walking in the direction of Camelot, or away from it.

Merlin wasn't sure how much time had passed since they left the lake and wandered into the fog. He supposed that because he could now see they were surrounded by leafless grey trees, the fog had been morning mist and that it was about noon now. He turned his nose upward and took in the grey skies above.

_If it starts raining...I'll smell like a wet dog. On second thought, so will Arthur..._

Merlin felt something bump into his shoulder. A spark quickly ran up his spine and for a moment he froze. His eyes turned to his right, and he let out a small breath.

"Lancelot," Merlin's lips formed a small, tight smile "please don't do that again."

"A little jumpy today?" Lancelot gave him one of his ever so gentle smiles.

"It's not my fault, really." Merlin answered "It's not every day I'm turned into a wolf and dumped in a very creepy forest."

Lancelot gave s small nod "This place doesn't look too friendly, no. Definitely not the kind of place you want to travel through unaccompanied." The smile faded, his eyes found Merlin's, and his voice dropped to a whisper "Listen, I've been meaning to ask. Is this something that-"

"No," Merlin whispered back. He knew what Lancelot was thinking "I didn't do this. At least I don't think I did."

A pang of guilt erupted in his stomach, but it was gone just as quick as it had come. Truthfully, he really had no idea whether he had accidentally turned them all into wolves and transported them out here. He only knew that he had never had any magical accidents on this large a scale before, and even after thinking it over all the time while they'd been walking, he still didn't see how it could have happened. He didn't know any spells for turning people into animals.

_But I don't always need to know the spell beforehand to perform it..._

"I'm...not quite sure." Merlin turned his gaze back to the road "What about that stuff you said about enchanted, magical forests and mountains? That was true, wasn't it?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lancelot nod lightly.

"Every word. I've no doubt you know more about all this than I do, but getting turned into a different creature by falling over a waterfall is...well it's very strange to think about. Do you know how to turn us back?"

Merlin halted, his tail made a swish, and he slowly turned his nose towards Lancelot, "I don't know any kind of spells that would turn us back. I have a...a book, in my room back at the castle, maybe there's something in there. We'll just have to get back to Camelot."

Lancelot nodded again, and they both continued walking in silence.

They walked until evening without rest, during which Gwaine had decided the mood of the group was too sour for his liking, and he had attempted to lighten the mood with a few tavern-related jokes, which Merlin was sure were only funny if you had drunk several tankards of mean. After his tenth gag about bar maidens without as much as a chuckle in response, Gwaine had seemed to decide it wasn't worth the effort and turned quiet with a mumble of "Knights-no sense of humor..."

Arthur was trudging forward as though he was in trance, with his eyes on the ground and all four legs moving stiffly, as though he was an old man (wolf?) Merlin found the sight both disconcerting and annoying in equal measure, and decided to walk up to him and bring the prince back to reality.

"This is hopeless," Merlin complained from his position by Arthur's shoulder "We've been walking for half a day. How do we even know this direction leads to Camelot?"

Arthur's whole body seemed to growl for a moment "I've already told you, Merlin, we don't know anything. This is a gamble we have to take if we ever want to get out of this forest."

"But what if we only end up so far away we'll never find our way back?" Merlin groaned and his blue eyes widened "What if we enter a completely foreign land?"

A twisted sort of satisfaction purred in Merlin's stomach when Arthur visibly bristled and flashed a scowl in his direction. "We really don't need your pessimism right now, Merlin."

But Merlin wanted to argue, he needed to, otherwise he was sure he'd lose his sanity out of pure boredom. It was only so many times one could speculate whether or not this whole predicament was his fault, after all, without his legs feeling so heavy every step became difficult to make.

_He deserves it for all the times he's thrown goblets at my head...the supercilious prat._

Arthur's body stiffened, and dry dirt splattered as his paws buried into the grown in a sharp halt. "What was that?" he hissed, and his eyes started darting around.

Merlin felt his belly jolt, and he immediately stopped walking.

"What was what?" Elyan said, his head turning from side to side.

"There was a snapping noise," Arthur's voice was so low Merlin thought it sounded deeper than normal, "there's something here...something big."

"H-how do you know it's big?" Merlin whispered, though he had not meant to. His throat felt suddenly very dry.

Arthur's tail was raising and seemed to be growing larger, at the same time his ears were turning to listen in all directions. "Because I can hear its footsteps." His eyes darkened, as though a shadow had fallen over the prince's face.

Merlin swallowed heavily. _Great..._

The whole forest was plunged into an eerie silence. Arthur had his legs poised, looking as though he would spring forth like an arrow from a bow, at any moment. Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Elyan started spreading out in the circle and adopting crouching stances.

Merlin realized with some grit that he was the center of the knights' circle, and was about to voice a protest when a deep, rumbling chuckle crushed on his eardrums, and the words died in his throat. The fur on his was neck rising to stand on end.

"Look at you, all ready to defend. I take it you were not strangers to battles."

The voice was like a deep growling, and Merlin thought it could not possibly belong to a human.

"Who are you?" Arthur hissed in the direction of a cluster of large bushes and nettles "Show yourself!"

"And you, little golden wolf," The voice said "you must have been their leader. Why, I will gladly face you like a fellow warrior."

As the branches rustled, Arthur crept next to Merlin, and turned his body so that he was standing like shield between Merlin and the bushes.

From behind the lifeless tangle of twigs, a dark shadow emerged, stepping forward, and revealed itself as a dog-like creature of monstrous size, its paws larger than Arthur and the knights' heads. Its yellow eyes seemed to glow, large muscles rippled underneath a coat of fur so dark it was almost completely black, and its long pointy ears were bent and they reminded Merlin of the horns of an ox. It' snout was pulled back into a vicious sneer, and underneath its chin a long patch of fur was hanging like some sort of goatee.

Merlin's skin crawled, and his stomach turned over. He took a step back. If this creature wanted to eat them, he was pretty certain none of them had a chance of making it back to Camelot. Merlin glanced quickly at Arthur and took in the surprised look on his canine face with a gulp.

"Wh-what are you?" Arthur asked the creature, his voice close to a whisper. Merlin thought he sounded horrified, and that did not happen often.

The creature's sneer turned into a grin, stained yellow and brown teeth becoming visible between its dark lips. "I am Wrath, and who, may I ask, are you, little ones?"

Under any other circumstances, Merlin was sure Arthur would have scowled in outrage at being addressed 'little one', this time, though, the Prince's eyes merely hardened for a moment, and he answered in an attempt at boldness. "I am Arthur, and these are my knights."

"Arthur and his knights," Wrath sounded amused "Well that certainly explains your defensive stances. Tell me, Arthur, are you a Pendragon?"

Arthur's eyes widened "How...how could you know that? You're a creature of magic!"

Wrath's grin faded, but it still looked like he was smiling, and possibly looking more amused, "I suppose you could say that. Now, little Pendragon, do you know where you are?"

Arthur did not answer.

Wrath let out a shrill chuckle "Well of course you don't. That's the whole point of this place, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" The question burst from Merlin's lips out of sheer reflex.

"This place, this forest, this mountain," Wrath said "The druids call them the Lonely Lands. Nobody comes here, humans are not allowed. This is a refuge for creatures like me, who are doomed to spend the rest of their days as an abomination. I travelled here after I turned into this."

"You...you were a human?" Merlin gasped.

"Look at that," Wrath chuckled "the little runt is a lot cleverer than he looks." His large eyes turned on Merlin with a glint "You figured me out."

Merlin saw Arthur's defensive stance falter, his body seemed unable to move.

"Wh...What?" Arthur's voice was barely a whisper, but it seemed to carry through the silent woods like an echo.

Wrath's large eyes turned back to Arthur, "I shall tell you." and his enormous body lowered slowly into a sitting position, like some perverse parody of a grandfather getting ready to tell his grandchildren of his adventures as a young man."When I was human, I was a sorcerer."

Arthur's ears shot back, and his lips lifted from his canines.

Surely Arthur didn't possess enough nerve and stupidity to actually charge a creature like Wrath? Merlin had to suppress the urge to snap at him.

"Oh, but you are Uther's son, aren't you?" Wrath's eyes gleamed "Of course you wouldn't like sorcerers. Calm down, little Pendragon, in this body I am just as able to perform magic as you are."

Arthur's growl died in his throat, but he remained as tense as ever.

"Now, on with the story," Wrath said "I got into a disagreement with a fellow sorcerer. His name was Eamon of Dramchen. He wanted my village to work for him, but I wasn't going to give up my first and only prize. That village belonged to me, its people paid their taxes to me. I was their ruler." Wrath's eyes narrowed and became two thin, yellow slits. "So my brother and I rode out to face him."

Wrath paused. Merlin was reminded of the calm before a storm.

"That bastard managed to hit me with an enchantment." Wrath's voice was turning deeper with each word "I was turning into some kind of dog. My magic acted instantly. I suspect it was trying to counter Eamon's spell-oh the look in his eye when he saw his magic was failing, the deep-rooted fear. He was transfiguring my brother when he noticed what I had become. My brother's eyes were already animal like, and his nails claws."

Merlin's feet had turned into stone, and his chest might as well have been ice. If his face wasn't covered in fur, he was sure it would have looked devoid of colour.

Wrath let out a bone-chilling growl and continued "Whether it was the instincts of my new body or pure anger, I do not know, but my heart burned and I leaped at Eamon. I ripped out his throat, and then tore his body limb from limb until all that was left of him was pieces of meat for the crows to feast upon." Wrath's lips pulled back into a sneer, displaying his long, yellow teeth.

The smell of rotting meat assaulted Merlin's nose, and he felt searing bile rise in his throat. He tried to swallow it, but his body didn't seem to want to. Then hot and lumpy liquid spilled into his mouth, and he had to spit it out.

Arthur's head was still turned to Wrath as bits of Merlin's breakfast from yesterday hit the ground. Gwaine and Lancelot were both giving Merlin concerned glances, but neither moved from their place in the circle.

"Filthy sorcerers!" Wrath said "Despite using magic myself, I understand your hatred of it. Sorcery is the reason I've had to live in this mountain. My own people wanted to kill me, and my brother had to beg our mother to hide him while our village was purged. Magic is evil, and those who practice it must die, your father did right in purifying his kingdom."

"Since you know where we are, and who I am," Arthur said, sounding disgusted, as though the words tasted foul "Then perhaps you know in which direction Camelot lies?"

Wrath's eyebrow rose for a moment, and his ears looked like they moved farther back towards his thick neck "If you travel east, you will eventually find a road leading to Camelot." Wrath turned his head to point his nose to the left, though the small black pupils in his eyes were holding onto Arthur "But you will never reach it..."

Merlin felt a jolt of urgency run through his body, from his tail to the tip of his ears. His head snapped up, sick dripping from the white fur on his chin. His eyes widened. He knew what was going to happen. "Arthu-"

Gaping jaws larger than his head, with teeth glistening in saliva, was surging towards Arthur before Merlin could finish his shout of warning. Arthur jumped to the side, and his tail narrowly avoided the crushing jaws, which were now heading straight for Merlin instead.

"NO!" Arthur's and Gwaine's voices rang out.

Merlin felt a crushing blow in his midsection. His breath hitched. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wrath's jaws were wrapped around his flank and back. Oh, god, this was the end. He was about to be ripped apart just like Eamon the sorcerer. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting to feel the blinding pain of huge teeth stabbing into his flesh like a swarm of daggers.

Then he was flying through the air and his hip smashed into the ground. The rest of his body followed, and he slid on his side across the dirt before crashing into something soft.

"No!" Wrath rumbled "The Pendragon will be the first to die!"

At the word die, Merlin's eyes burst open. Above him, the head of a grey wolf was looking down at him, its hazel eyes wide. "Are you alright, Merlin?" Percival's asked.

Merlin ignored the question and turned away from Percival to find Arthur. His eyes fell upon Wrath's horse-sized body leaping through the air. His front paws hit the ground with a thump. Arthur, eyes wide in terror, buried his paws in the dirt, his hind legs sliding beneath his body so it looked like he was sitting down, and he came to skidding halt by Wrath's shoulder. Wrath's grin was feral.

Merlin's heart stopped. He wanted to shout a warning to his friend, even though it would probably serve more like a distraction than any actual help. He saw Arthur's mouth open in a silent gasp, and his mind went blank. A dark shape flew over his head so fast he felt the force of it ruffled his fur.

Percival landed a good way in front of Merlin, and he hit the ground running, heading straight towards Arthur and Wrath.

Merlin realized with a painful twist of his stomach, that there was no chance Percival would arrive in time; Wrath's jaws were once again opened wide. A whirl of chestnut fur crashed into Arthur's side, pushing him out of the way not a moment too soon. Wrath's mouth snapped shut so hard the sound of teeth clanking together rang through the forest.

Lancelot and Arthur were hurtling across the forest floor for a moment before they stumbled back on their feet. Wrath's enormous paws were pounding into the ground as he ran towards the two wolves with bared teeth. Lancelot and Arthur were forced to scatter their separate ways when Wrath took another flying leap towards them and landed, hard, at the exact spot they'd been standing at.

"You can't escape me, Pendragon!" Wrath's snout honed in on Arthur as though there was an invisible rope connecting them. Arthur made a sharp turn, Wrath's head followed.

"Why do you want to kill us?" Arthur yelled, jumping away from one of Wrath's incoming front legs. His tail was almost crushed when the paw smashed into the earth. "You said you agreed with my father!"

"I am made to kill," Wrath's voice sounded like a snarling growl, and spittle flew from his jaws "I want to tear, to rip flesh...feel the warm blood between my teeth...finally, my chance to spill royal blood."

"You're insane!" Gwaine was running towards Wrath, his lips pulled back to show off his teeth.

"Gwaine," Arthur shouted as the knight shot past him "don't!"

Merlin echoed the words. His chest felt warm again, and he rolled over onto his belly. All four legs kicked up underneath him and he bounced from the ground. He was running after Gwaine before the spell was fully formed in his mind. The dangerous word was at the tip of his tongue, he opened his mouth to shout, but it was too late.

Gwaine's body arched and he leaped toward's Wrath's thick throat with teeth at the ready, but he didn't even get chance to touch the black fur before a front paw the size of half his body swatted him aside like a fly. Gwaine flew through the air, spinning, and hit the ground hard. Specs of dirt sparked as he rolled, before he finally came to stop and lay still.

The urge to run over to Gwaine's limp form had Merlin's legs working of their own accord. Then Arthur's surprised yelp rang in his ears. His legs were trembling as he froze in his tracks, and turned round.

Arthur weaved through Wrath's front legs as they both came down upon him. Wrath immediately turned around with his mouth open wide. Arthur dodged the lethal teeth and resumed his running, Wrath flying after him. Lancelot and Elyan came from different sides, aiming for Wrath's shoulder with the only weapons they had. Wrath grinned and momentarily abandoned his hunt for the Prince.

Despite being wolves with very sharp teeth, Merlin severely doubted all of the knights, as a team, would ever be able to bite a monster like Wrath to death. Merlin started running again and after five steps tripped over his own paws and stooped into the ground, rolling head over heels and came to a stop face down in the dirt.

_How do the others run so well on four legs?_

Merlin lifted his gaze and could only watch the scene unfold with wide eyes.

With such speed he appeared a big blue, Wrath spun on the spot. As Lancelot left the ground charging, Wrath brought one of his hind legs up and Lancelot received a swift kick to the chest that sent him flying backwards. At the same time, Wrath's jaws closed around Elyan's neck and shoulders in mid-jump. Wrath tossed his head almost casually, relinquishing his hold on the black wolf, and it was also sent sprawling through the air.

Merlin watched as Lancelot landed on his back and rolled over to onto his side, and Elyan's ears brushed the trunk of a tree before he landed in the tangle of twigs in a dying bush.

Percival leaped over the chestnut form if his fallen comrade and pounded towards Wrath with cold eyes, flat ears, and his mouth open in a grimace that showed all his pointy teeth.

Wrath turned his head towards the incoming grey wolf, his eyes lit up and he grinned again, this time his dark purple gums and all his teeth showed.

"No, stop!" Arthur was running towards Percival "Don't do it-Sir Percival!"

But Percival's eyes were locked on Wrath.

"That's an Order," Arthur bellowed "Stop, now!"

Percival did not obey. Arthur hurled himself, front paws first, into Percival's flank, toppling them both off balance and they fell in a heap of legs and tails. Wrath immediately sprang towards the fallen wolves, his grin turning into a booming laugh, yellow eyes glowing like fire.

As a cold hand clamped around his heart, a spell sprung into Merlin's mind. He was up and running in the blink of an eye. His legs felt like mush, he forced them to move faster. He watched Wrath close in on his friends. Why couldn't his legs have been longer? He wouldn't reach them in time. _Spell better work long-range!_

"Bryneleóman earhfaru!"

Wrath's head lowered down on Arthur and Percival, jaws agape.

A wave of sickening cold surged through him, and Merlin's throat ripped in a screaming howl. Why wasn't Wrath drowning in an onslaught of arrows of flame? His magic...? His ears flattened as he threw himself from the ground. He knew he was too far away to launch himself at Wrath, but it didn't matter. His tail was twice its normal size as he held it aloft.

But Merlin's howl seemed to bring a new energy to Arthur, who had looked round at the sound, and was now once again, jumping away from Wrath's deadly arsenal of teeth. Percival was rolling in the opposite direction and back onto his feet.

"Merlin, stop!" Arthur called out, dodging to the left as one of Wrath's hind legs kicked up at his face. "I order you, do not fight!" Arthur was full out running now "It's me he wants to kill first. Get the others and run!"

Merlin's legs froze, though his heart leaped against his rips. He gaped. Run? Arthur wanted him to take Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Elyan and just...run? Abandon Arthur to be killed by that monster? If the dollophead thought Merlin was going to obey that order he was sorely mistaken. "Not happening, Arthur!" Merlin growled, and he launched himself into action again.

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed "I am your master and you are my servant, you don't have a choice." Arthur swerved to the right and started running the opposite way. Wrath skidded to a halt and spun in his tracks, and the muscles in his thighs rippled as he shot from the ground, after Arthur.

"Now do as I say!" Arthur's head flickered briefly in Merlin's direction, and his teeth was bared "-Merlin-"

The heaven's rumbled and opened. A rush of chilly drops of water spilled onto Merlin's head and rushing into his eyes. His vision was beginning to blur, and he blinked to clear away the offending raindrops and hot liquid forming at the corners his eyes. He opened his mouth, his gaze finding a fallen branch nearby, and he thought of the branch enveloped in blue flames.

Nothing happened.

Merlin gasped, and the rain spilled into his mouth. Why had it not worked? That spell was one of his strongest, and it felt as casual to him as breathing. How could it have failed...unless... "It's...gone?" He vaguely realized he had stopped moving, and he decided it didn't matter. His magic...How was he supposed to protect Arthur now?

As if on cue, Arthur's voice yelled out "Gwaine, don't attack!"

Merlin looked round and saw Gwaine coming to an unsteady halt beside him, his eyes a little glazed, but otherwise looking unharmed. He noticed the other knights were all standing up at the places they'd fallen, their heads turned to Arthur with peeved ears and tails held high, their feet twitching, as though they were all channeling immense amounts of willpower not to run to Arthur's aid.

Arthur's breaths were leaving his mouth in ragged gasps, and legs seemed to be shaking when he allowed himself to crouch in one spot for a very short moment, before he once again had to leap away from snapping jaws.

"This is ridiculous!" Merlin shouted, blood coiling in his veins "If you want us to run, then you'll have to run too!"

"Little Pendragon is trying to be noble," Wrath's deep snarling voice cut loudly through the heavy rain "I wasn't even going to kill your...knights, only you." Wrath stopped midstride and turned his eyes towards Merlin and Gwaine.

Arthur stood a good distance away now, panting and legs trembling. He was staring at Wrath as though seeing him for the first time.

"Take out the chain of command, the alpha, the leader; followers aren't much good when they have no one to follow." Wrath's eyes shone bright yellow, his lips pulled back and his teeth gleamed. "But this will be so much more enjoyable, the more blood spilled, the better."

Merlin saw Gwaine turn on the spot at the same time, and they were running side by side.

Merlin thought he heard Lancelot call out, but he didn't comprehend what he said over the beats of his own heart reverberating throughout his entire body. The rain was making his eyes burn, and he shook his head while he ran. He saw the dark shape of a tree loom in front of him and swerved to the side just in time to avoid a head-on collision. He turned his head left and right, hoping to catch a glimpse of familiar fur.

His heart jumped to his throat as something dark came up beside him, but he didn't dear take his eyes off the path ahead in case he should run into another tree. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gwaine was once again beside him.

Gwaine flashed a small smile at Merlin. "This cursed rain sure is making it hard to see where we're going."

Merlin agreed, but didn't trust himself to do anything other than pushing his legs forward and blink water out his eyes.

"You can't outrun me." Wrath's voice boomed like thunder.

Shivers were coming in multiple waves through his body, and the urge to look back clawed at Merlin's every nerve. The voice had sounded like it had come from directly behind his tail. He gathered his strength in his hind legs and pushed himself forward, willing his legs to move faster.

The darkness made the trees and bushes resemble mere blurs, and the ground was sticky and splashed underneath Merlin's paws, which were now hitting and leaving the ground to fast it looked like he was about to trip over them at any moment. Merlin saw the faint outline of a grey wolf through the wall of falling water, when his hind legs were swept from underneath him.

His breath froze in his throat, his heart shrunk and stopped. He was airborne, seeing the dark brown fur on Gwaine's back as the knight ran on. Then the ground was coming at him. Merlin's legs were kicking out; though he knew it only made him look explicitly silly.

The breath was knocked out of his lungs as he landed on his side. White hot pain shot into his head, and the forest blurred grey and black. Breathe, Merlin told himself, just breathe, and then you can get back up and run. Quick damage assessment, nose, ears, front legs, hind legs, tail...I'm fine.

His vision returned to normal, and his ribs crushed. Merlin cried out and his head shot up and twisted to look at his body.

A massive black, vet paw was clamping down on him, raindrops trickling down the large, grey, pointed claws on each toe. Merlin followed the rest of the leg with his eyes and then straight into a set of canines the size of daggers. The stench of rotting flesh, mould and coppery blood rolled over Merlin, making him gag.

_No, this can't be it. I can't die here! I've escaped before, I can do it again. I just need to think!_

"Heofonfýr!" Merlin choked out, envisioning the white bolt of lightning striking down.

Nothing happened.

"L... líe...líeg!" Merlin tried again, feeling his own claws digging into the mud "Sníðung!"

"Oh, what's this?" Wrath grinned "Someone's got a few special tricks up their sleeve." Wrath's eyes narrow, his black pupils seemingly shrinking in on themselves, and his throat rumbled in a deep chuckle "I wonder if your master approves of this. I must remember to ask him before I kill him."

Merlin tried to control the tremblings racing through his body like thousands of small galloping horses, but his mind whirled with images of Human Arthur's face and foreign words. "G...gréot..." He coughed up bile of acid and let it spill between his teeth "Gréot áhlíepaþ hetaþ!"

Wrath's rumbling laughter filled his ears, and the air was pushed out of his lungs for the third time. Merlin sank deeper into the mud. He gasped for breath, and he thought of how his lungs had burned when they filled with river water. His eyes were swimming in warm, salty liquid, and it spilled down his furry checks and mixed with the rainwater.

"Some mighty powerful magic in those words," Wrath rasped "You don't even know the kind of power you're trying to wield! You have not a clue of how to really use sorcery!"

Merlin's throat was dry, but at least he could feel his lungs filling with air again. "Swefe nu!" Wrath put more weight on his paw and pushed harder down on his ribs. Merlin inhaled sharply and wheezed out "Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat...ályne... álynne mé!" The words were spilling from him before he even thought about their meaning. "Dracan séce cnéoris feorhþearf!"

"You should not meddle with forces beyond your comprehension," Wrath sneered "Foolish boy! I think I will enjoy ripping your flesh the most." His black pupils had gone; his eyes were glowing bright yellow through the rain. Wrath brought his head closer to Merlin. Saliva and water dribbled from his teeth and lips and landed on top of Merlin's head.

"Now, where shall I start?" Wrath's feral grin was once again spreading across his face "Head, legs...tail?"

Merlin's throat tightened, and his heart was banging inside him, as though desperate to escape. How could destiny have gone so wrong? He wasn't supposed to die now! He had to see Arthur become king, hadn't he? That was the sole purpose of his existence, right? He wanted to scream, to struggle even though he knew it would be fruitless, but his body was too numb to obey him now.

"I know," Wrath leered "I'll just crush all of you between my teeth. Imagine, all your bones breaking in my jaws, your blood running down my mouth and staining the ground..."

Wrath's jaws opened and descended. A brown blur shot past Merlin and hurled itself at Wrath's face.

A sickening howl of pain assaulted Merlin's eardrums. A great weight lifted from his ribcage, and he inhaled as deeply as he could, his starving lungs expanding.

More howls and yelps were coming from above him, and, as though a veil had lifted from his eyes, Merlin looked up and gaped at what he saw. Gwaine had jumped at Wrath with a rotten stick clenched between his teeth, and one of its ends was now imbedded in Wrath's right eye. Gwaine opened his mouth, let go of his weapon and fell back down, landing on his feet with a splat.

Wrath was scrambling backwards and letting out strings of rumbling yelps and snarls. He was throwing his head in all directions, his body trashing. Mud was splattering everywhere, along with drops of red liquid. Out of the place where Wrath's eye ought to be, the stick protruded like a horn, half of it already coated in wet crimson.

"You alright, Merlin?" Gwaine called "Can you stand up?"

"Y...yes." Merlin whispered, not daring to speak any louder case his voice should break.

With shaking breaths, Merlin moved his legs, but they were trembling too much for him to even think about standing up. Gwaine's chest was rising and falling and his dark eyes were wide as he watched Merlin push himself into sitting position with gritted teeth.

"Merlin, mate, I know it's tough," Gwaine pleaded "but we need to start running before that monster recovers."

Merlin nodded. Though his legs were burning, he heaved himself up and took an experimental step forwards. _Please legs, don't give up on me now. _As though his body had activated some sort of back-up system, warm waves racked through him, and he hoped it was enough to allow his limbs to run.

Wrath's roar could have woken the dead.

"That's our cue," Gwaine said "Let's get out of here!"

Merlin nodded, and threw himself forward through the clouding rain, and into the woods with Gwaine in tow.

* * *

**Goodness gracious! This chapter was harder to write than anticipated. I'm so excited to read your response. What do you think of the action scenes? Did they feel real? Do you feel I was showing, or telling? 'Cause I'm currently working on drilling that concept into my mind.**

**So, you still want to read more? **

**I own Wrath, by the way, and also Eamon, though he's dead so we won't really see much more of him. I swear Wrath is not based of one of the homoculi from Fullmetal Alchemist. I feel I have to clarify that since previous AN's mentioned I've gotten addicted to that show XD**

**Also, in case you're wondering about the spells, I use an online Old English translator. However, my understanding of Old English grammer is rather limited so the words are pretty basic, most of them put in direct command. **

**As I'm writing this, I'm listening to Heaven's Not Enough from the Wolf's rain soundtrack, and I'm considering listening to it while I'm writing a certain chapter of this story that is yet to come...;) That is, if you're still interesting in reading more of this story and finding out how it ends.**


End file.
